


Recess reset

by Fatale (femme)



Series: domestic 'verse [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme/pseuds/Fatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preschool is bullshit, at least as far as Neal is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recess reset

This is just going to be a dumping ground for all future drabbles in this 'verse.

Set after [Let your love expand outward](http://fatale.livejournal.com/239226.html)

Recess reset  
WC: 425  
PG

 

Preschool is bullshit, at least as far as Neal is concerned.

School in general was never his thing -- he liked the idea of learning, had gone to extreme lengths to get there even, but they never did teach him about the most important things in life: loss, fear, regret, that typos on a search warrant were grounds for dismissal.

“This is--Neal, we can’t keep her from preschool,” Peter says calmly, as if he wasn’t clutching her lunchbox sadly a half an hour ago.

“Yeah, I know,” Neal lies, desperately trying to keep from calculating how long it would take to break Sofia out of recess.

Peter lays a hand on Neal’s shoulder, squeezes lightly, a silent apology. “We’re all going to be there to drop Sofia off and we’ll be there to pick her up.”

“Yeah, I know,” Neal says, stooping to pick up scattered toys that litter the floor. Tucked under the corner of the couch, is another stuffed elephant, one of Peter’s absentminded splurges (Neal and El have long since gotten used to Peter running to the store for milk and eggs and coming back with a 400 lb total weight capacity assemble-it-yourself jungle gym and milk, and no eggs) that Sofia played with for an afternoon and then promptly forgot. Out of sight, out of mind is her motto, which Neal tends to wholly approve of, since he’s pretty sure she learned it from him. He doesn’t much like the thought of being out of sight long enough to test that theory on larger objects than toys, though.

“Besides,” Peter says conversationally, “we’re out of the office today and El’s working from home--all three of us alone in the house together. For hours.”

“What does that--oh.” Neal stops, swivels his gaze over to Peter, who’s grinning, waiting for Neal to catch up. Unconsciously, he licks his lips, doesn’t miss the razor-sharp flicker of Peter’s eyes tracking the movement. “I should probably see what’s holding Sofia and El up, you know, see if they need help. With. That.”

“I’ll be waiting in the car,” Peter tells him.

Neal hurries them out the door fast enough for El to look at him, eyebrows raised. Neal stares back pointedly, raking his gaze down her dress, her chest, the soft swell of her hips. He sees the moment she connects the dots, pupils widening, the slight flush creeping up her neck.

El nods at Neal, picks Sofia up, kissing her atop the head loudly enough to make Sofia giggle and squirm, and practically _runs_ to the car.

 

 


End file.
